This application from the American Institute of Nutrition is for funds to defray participant travel costs and a portion of obligatory costs as required for support of the Western Hemisphere Nutrition Congress VII (WHNC VII) to be held in Miami Beach, Florida, August 7-11, 1983. This Congress, organized by the Department of Foods and Nutrition, American Medical Association (AMA), the American Institute of Nutrition (AIN), the American Society for Clinical Nutrition (ASCN), the Latin American Nutrition Society (La Sociedad Latinoamericana de Nutricion, SLAN), and the Canadian Society for Nutritional Sciences (CSNS), is an interdisciplinary scientific meeting which brings together ever three years, the accumulating research information in biochemistry and nutrition (basic and applied as related to medicine and public health) as well as developments in food science and technology, as new knowledge in these areas affects or benefits nutrition and public health in the Western Hemisphere. Scientists in these fields share their knowledge with physicians, educators, dietitians, agriculturists, food economists, behavioral scientists, food policy and social development specialists, and representatives of government regulatory and health agencies, for the purpose of: updating virtually every area of food and nutrition science for concerned professionals; maintaining communication among the scientific disciplines that contribute to improvement in national food and nutrition policies; strengthening the basic sciences fundamental to the relevant disciplines; stimulating new concepts and perspectives; focusing scientifically-based judgements on the nutritinal problems of the Hemisphere; and providing opportunities for younger workers to benefit from personal association with seasoned scientists with established research reputations. It is planned to publish the preceedings of WHNC VII as a scientific monograph.